Laundry detergents and cleaning agents generally contain, in addition to the ingredients essential for the laundry or cleaning process, such as surfactants and builder materials, further components which can be summarized under the term laundry additives and which comprise various active ingredient groups such as foam control agents, graying inhibitors, bleaching agents, odorants and enzymes. Laundry additives also include discoloration inhibitors that prevent color transfer from colored textiles onto differently colored, particularly light-colored or white, textiles.
From DE 43 28 254 A1, water-soluble or water-dispersible polyamides are known which are used as discoloration inhibitors in laundry detergents or cleaning agents.
From WO 2007/128962 A1, it is further known that polyamides in the form of particles can be used in laundry detergents and cleaning agents as discoloration inhibitors.
By using polyamide particles in combination with hydrogen peroxide, light, particularly white, textiles can be protected against discolorations particularly effectively, as shown in WO 2011/051140 A1.
One of the most important tasks of a laundry detergent or cleaning agent is to remove greasy stains. Greasy stains can consist of greases, waxes or oils, but are often also mixtures thereof, and can be of animal, vegetable or synthetic origin. It is generally known that greasy stains represent so-called problematic stains which are difficult to remove from textiles.
The removal of greasy stains in a laundry or cleaning process is expressly desired by the user, wherein often a pretreatment of stained textiles is required, which is little user-friendly. Thus, the need exists to provide laundry detergents or cleaning agents having an increased grease removal power.
This task is achieved by the usage of porous polyamide particles having                a volume-weighted median particle size of 1 to 50 μm,        an oil absorption capacity of at least 60 g/100 g, and        a specific BET surface (as specified in DIN 66131) of 1 to 20 m2/g,and serving to remove greasy stains from textile surfaces in a laundry detergent or cleaning agent which is used in a laundry or cleaning process.        
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.